


Sansational Morning

by InfrequentlyBlue



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Hugging, Large Sans, No Sin in Sight, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sharing a Bed, Smol Reader, ambiguous reader, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfrequentlyBlue/pseuds/InfrequentlyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans convinces you to return to bed for a few more minutes of cuddling, then cheats.  </p><p> </p><p>You were due a day off, anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sansational Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple of other things I've written for my fellow sinners, but I wanted the first thing I posted on AO3 to not be total sin. So fluff it is. Enjoy, and expect at least one more post sometime tonight. 
> 
> A sin post.
> 
> *eyebrow wiggle*

  You wake up with bony arms wrapped around you, your back pressed against the odd combination of hard bone and warm magic that makes up your naptime buddy's torso. He's warm and his bones hum with magic, his deep exhales ruffling your hair. You're utterly content and would be more than happy to never leave this sanctuary if it wasn't for this pesky thing called work.

  You spend several long minutes just enjoying his presence and warmth, before every so carefully trying to untangle yourself from his grasp. You're lack of size is quite effective in assisting you with worming out of tight spaces, but escaping Sans' hold was never easy. He always seemed to know how to halt any progress your gentle wiggling gains you, even when asleep.

  However, you're determined, and eventually you succeed in escaping his large frame. But just as you slide your feet over the edge of the bed you hear a grumbled, "noooooo" as the bed shifts behind you. A skeletal hand quickly cages your own to tug you back lightly as he grumbles out excuses for you to stay.

  "pleeease, babe. just a few more minutes?" You can't stop the small smile from gracing your face at his half awake pout. One would think that the idea of a skeleton much larger than yourself pouting for cuddles would be quite the odd, if not terrifying, sight, but seeing as you were dating said pouting skeleton your opinion was probably biased.

  You follow his lead back into his arms figuring a few more minutes wouldn't hurt. He hums in contentment, muttering a couple half formed compliments as he secures you to his chest much more snugly than before. You burrow into his hold, his breaths already back to the deep, hair ruffling ones you woke up to. Several more minutes pass and just as you're debating how best to escape his hold this time, he rolls over. Onto you.

  You sit, stunned for a moment, before lightly pushing on his ribcage, testing the resistance. You weren't struggling to breathe, thankfully, though his weight did make the task slightly more difficult as it fully pinned your body to the bed. You push against him again, slightly harder, and he still doesn't budge. You wiggle some and he mumbles and hugs you closer, seemingly still asleep. You try poking him, whispering his name in an attempt to wake him up. Repeating the action in level and volume when he doesn't respond.

  The next several minutes continues in a similar fashion as you slowly grow more disheartened, the safety and warmth his large frame provides slowly chipping at your determination. Sans seems to sleep through it all, unmoving and unresponsive to your attempts to escape. Eventually, you give up, instead settling into his hold with a slight grumble. He pulls you tighter against him in what you think is an unconscious move. Had you been able to move back more you might've been able to see how his grin widened some. But instead, you slowly fall back into sleep, surrounded by your favourite skeleton. You've been due a day off anyways...

"...thanks, babe."


End file.
